PERJUANGAN
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: Perang Dunia Shinnobi meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi Tim Guy. Terutama bagi Tenten yang tengah mengandung benih dari Neji Hyuuga, berbagai masalah terjadi, mulai dari penerimaan klan, perlakuan untuknya, dan nasib buah hatinya/"Neji apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/"Aku memang menyayangi keponakanku, tetapi aku harus melindungi nama baik klan"
1. Chapter 1

**PERJUANGAN  
><strong>**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>NejiTen  
>Angst and Romance<br>Warning: OOC, Typo, and many others.**

**Sedih?  
>Silahkan nilai sendiri<strong>

**Summary**

"**Perang Dunia Shinnobi meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi Tim Guy. Terutama bagi Tenten yang tengah mengandung benih dari Neji masalah terjadi, mulai dari penerimaan klan, perlakuan untuknya, dan nasib buah hatinya/"Neji apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/"****Aku memang menyayangi keponakanku, tetapi aku harus melindungi nama baik klan"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Iris yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat kosong. Menatap hampa pemandangan indah Konoha. Seorang gadis manis—pemilik mata indah tersebut— duduk di atas batas jendela apartemennya sembari memeluk lutut.<p>

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah perang yang menentukan nasib Shinnobi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha Tobi hingga pria itu hendak menghancurkan perjuangan hidup manusia menjadi mimpi belaka.

Membuat seluruh Shinnobi bertarung untuk mempertahankan keyakinan mereka. Tetapi berkat itu pula dapat mengikis dendam dan keegoisan antar individu maupun desa untuk menyatukan kekuatan sehingga berhasil membentuk Aliansi Shinobi.

"Hah..." desahnya lelah. Matanya terpejam mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat.

Terbentuknya sebuah Aliansi merupakan suatu keberhasilan yang hebat di masanya. Karena dendam dan kebencian telah tumbuh dan berkembang ketika kekuatan Shinobi semakin sering dipergunakan.

Menimbulkan perang kekuatan. Lalu para pemimpin desa menciptakan aturan untuk menanggulanginya. Tetapi … sekalipun ada toleransi, tetap saja akan ada dendam bagi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Pihak yang ditinggalkan ya?

Ia juga ditinggalkan, tetapi perbedaannya...

Kepada siapakah ia harus mendendam?

Uchiha Obito yang memulai perang? Atau Uchiha Madara dalang dibalik semuanya?

Raut wajah Tenten—nama kunnoichi tersebut— terlihat sangat terluka. Telapak tangan kanannya mengepal sekaligus bergetar hebat. Merasa sakit mendera hatinya. Rasa sesak yang tak pernah terbayangkan sehingga membuat tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Desa, Tim Guy, teman-teman seperjuangan, dan terutama dirinya ... telah kehilangan sosok yang amat berharga. Seorang lelaki rupawan yang sangat jenius dan selalu tenang dalam menghadapi persoalan sepelik apapun. Pria yang memiliki marga terpandang. Rekan se-Timnya yang sangat terkenal dan sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari seluruh warga desa.

Dialah Hyuga Neji, lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Dan kepergiannya, menjadi sebuah pukulan telak baginya dan Tim Guy. Membuat batinnya tersiksa karena merasa berbeda.

Semua orang tau, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Selama masih bernapas dibawah langit yang sama, pasti bisa menyapa.

Karena perpisahan di dunia adalah pertemuan yang tertunda.

Berbeda dengan kematian.

Kematian adalah pertemuan yang sangat lama dan terhalang.

Terhalang oleh batas dunia.

Batas yang tak bisa ditembus selama masih di dunia.

Kunnoichi spesialis pengguna senjata itu menggigit bibirnya, menimbulkan tekanan yang membuat bibir yang semula pink menjadi putih pucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca kala mengingat pembicaraan dua minggu lalu.

**Flash Back On**

Dua minggu setelah berakhirnya perang, entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemas tak bertenaga. Setiap pagi sering merasa mual dan pusing. Tak jarang pula makanan yang baru disantapnya keluar begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Tubuhnya pun menjadi semakin cepat lelah, itu dibuktikan karena ia hanya mampu membantu penduduk setengah hari, tidak seperti kekuatannya yang biasa.

Guy dan Lee yang selalu memperhatikan, memyuruh memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya di rumah sakit. Awalnya Tenten menolak karena 'mungkin' itu hanya kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang drop. Kemudian hanya memberi kalimat penenangan untuk dua orang yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, arigatou sudah memperhatikanku."

Itu adalah kata-kata seminggu yang lalu, karena seminggu setelahnya, ia harus menelan kalimatnya bulat-bulat karena merasa kondisi tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Besoknya, dengan mantap Tenten melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang pasti sangat sibuk. Dan benar saja, baru melangkah masuk ke dalam lobby rumah sakit, sudah terlihat puluhan warga yang terluka ringan duduk di ruang tunggu dan di beri pengobattan karena tidak ada kamar kosong lagi.

Tenten menghela napas pasrah.

Ia tidak bisa ilmu medis karena itu bukan bidangnya, walau telah beratus kali mencoba belajar. Tetapi mengetahui beberapa ilmu umumnya sudah membuatnya merasa senang—disamping itu … tetap saja kan? Maka dari itu membantu penduduk memperbaiki desa adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Pekerjaan kasar untuk seorang kunnoichi bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan.

Semenjak masuk ke dalam lobby Rumah Sakit, mata kelabunya tidak berhenti barang sedetik karena mengikuti gerakan setiap perawat yang wara-wiri melayani pasiennya. Baik yang dirawat sudah tua atau masih anak-anak, tetap saja memiliki 'kerewelan' tersendiri bukan?

Tenten mendengus, _'Kalau begini siapa yang bisa aku mintai tolong?'_

"Tenten-san!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dari arah belakang. Suara yang memanggil namanya tadi sangat terasa familiar, maka dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh dan bersamaan itu pula seulas senyum tipis terbentuk.

"Hai Sakura," sapanya. Sakura tengah berlari kecil kearahnya dengan pakaian seperti biasa seraya mendekap buku di lengan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tenten-san? Mau membantu? Kebetulan kami kekurangan tenaga, kau tau sendirikan?" Sakura yang baru saja tiba di depannya langsung memberondongi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Tenten pusing. Tatapan gadis itu mengikuti arahan emelard yang seolah menunjuk kumpulan pasien yang tengah berteriak kesakitan saat diobati padahal luka cukup ringannya.

Rewel, ia baru saja memikirkannya.

Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan pipinya sedikit merona, "Anoo … sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin meminta tolong kepada salah satu perawat. Sepertinya kondisiku akhir-akhir ini tidak begitu baik."

Bibir tipis Sakura membulat, "Kau ingin mengecek kondisi tubuh? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?", belum sempat lawannya menjawab, gadis itu kembali berkomentar, kini tatapan si pink seolah menilai, "Hmm .. Benar juga, cakramu tidak stabil. Kalau begitu ayo ke ruanganku."

Tenten yang mulanya sedikit merasa kesal lansung tersentak mendengar ajakan Sakura, "Tapi Sakura-san banyak pasien yang membutuhkanmu."

Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Tenten dengan tangannya yang bebas, menariknya lembut menuju ruangannya, gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis, "Kau juga pasienku Tenten-san."

Jawaban singkat itu mampu membuat sudut bibir pucat Tenten tertarik ke atas.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di ruangan, Sakura langsung meminta Tenten menceritakan keluhannya. Kemudian membalas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk memperoleh kejelasan yang lebih.<p>

Setelah itu, Sakura memintanya berbaring dan mengecek tubuh yang terlihat kurus itu dengan tangan kanan yang telah dialiri cakra.

Mata emelardnya membulat seketika saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perut Tenten. Gadis itu merasakan sebuah cakra yang berbeda. Seperti ada sebuah kehidupan yang masih lemah didalamnya. Sontak mata itu menatap iris abu-abu yang tengah menatapnya balik. Lalu mencoba kembali utntuk fokus, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Sakura reflek menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Tenten kau—", suaranya terkecat.

"... hamil?" tanyanya lirih.

Seketika itu pula mata Tenten membulat, menatap tak percaya gadis di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin," jawabnya bergetar setelah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mata itu terlihat kosong.

Jadi inikah alasan mengapa ia menjadi cepat lelah dan selalu mual di pagi hari?

Tenten segera memeluk kedua kakinya, merendam tangisan yang tidak dapat ia tahan.

Bayinya, ini bayinya bersama lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Neji ... aku tengah mengandung calon buah hati kita," bisik Tenten lirih sehingga tak terdengar siapapun.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya gadis di depannya. Sekalipun ia terkejut oleh hasil yang telah disampaikannya, tentu saja gadis—wanita lebih tepat—di depannya lebih terkejut. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan tangisan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, membantu menenangkan tubuh yang bergetar itu dengan mengusap punggungnya.

Setelah tangisan Tenten mereda, Sakura menatapnya dengan serius, ia sudah duduk di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Tenten-san, maafkan pertanyaanku yang terkesan lancang tetapi tolong jawab jujur pertanyaanku."

Tenten hanya menatap kosong obyek di depannya, tetapi Sakura yakin murid dari Guy-sensei itu mendengarkan.

"Respons-mu tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan. Tentu saja kau tau maksudku bukan?" mata Sakura mengerling, tentu saja semua perempuan di dunia bahagia saat mengetahui mereka tengah mengandung buah hati dari orang yang mereka cintai.

"Entah apa ini karena kita tidak pernah bertemu atau memang benar, aku jarang melihatmu dengan seorang lelaki yang khusus—

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal." Potong Tenten.

Gadis bergaya China itu tau alur pembicaraan Sakura, basa-basi yang dilakukan tentu saja karena merasa tidak enak harus bertanya demikian. Maka dari itu ia langsung menjawabnya.

Mata Sakura membulat, meninggal? Ayah dari janin lemah itu meninggal? Tapi siapa? Begitu banyak korban berjatuhan saat perang berlangsung.

Murid kesayangan Tsunade menghela napas, _'Ini tidak mudah' _pikirnya. Biarkan Tenten bercerita, terlalu banyak pertanyaan darinya malah akan membuat wanita itu tertekan.

Ia tau, Tenten membutuhkan sandaran.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan calon ibu muda yang kembali terisak pelan, "Kalau tidak keberatan, aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu Tenten-san."

Wajah manis itu mendongak, menatap lekat iris teduh yang menatapnya. Beberapa detik terlewati, menimang apakah 'harus' atau tidak. Sedangkan Sakura menunggunya dengan sabar karena ia tau ini sulit.

Tenten menghela napas, ia telah membuat keputusan. Karena gadis itu yakin, masalah ini tak akan bisa ia tanggung seorang sendirian.

Menarik napas panjang pemilik iris berwarna abu-abu itu mencoba untuk tenang, tangan kanannya menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata, "Neji adalah ayah dari janin yang ku kandung."

Mata Sakura membulat, terkejut? Tentu saja! Tetapi ia tidak mencoba menyela.

"Saat itu, aku mengunjungi Neji yang berada di tenda perawat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa malam itu aku begitu merindukannya. Maka aku menemuinya untuk mengatakan hal itu, hatiku membuncang penuh kebahagiaan karena perasaanku terbalaskan. Bahkan Neji yang mengatakan terlebih dulu bahwa ia merindukanku. Dan semua mengalir begitu saja."

Tenten meremas pelan rambut yang hari ini ia biarkan terturai, kembali terisak setelah bercerita.

"Kita harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Hokage-sama." Putus Sakura.

Wanita berambut coklat itu tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, ia tau cepat atau lambat pasti hal itu akan terjadi. Kehamilan seorang kunnoichi tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Tapi kumohon Sakura-san, jangan memberitahu siapapun setelah ini."

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p>Tenten kembali mendesah, menyenderkan tubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus saja. Bukannya tidak sayang si kecil, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena selalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hal itu tentu secara langsung mengurangi asupan gizi yang seharusnya berlipat.<p>

Matanya kembali memandang langit yang cerah. Biru dengan hiasan kapas putih yang menjadikan lukisan Tuhan begitu cantik. Punggungnya ia senderkan, tangan kanannya meremas lengan kiri, menahan segala emosi yang terpendam saat mendengar suara berisik celotehan anak kecil yang begitu antusias bermain bersama teman-temannya, membuat hatinya merasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Menyaksikan mereka tertawa dan bermain gembira membuatnya merasa iri dengan ibu anak-anak itu.

Pikirannya kembali berkelana.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back On<strong>

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura, Tenten kembali ke apartemennya. Terngiang akan perkataan kunnoichi medis itu bahwa usia kandungannya sekitar tiga minggu. Tetapi dua jam setelahnya ketukan pintu berbunyi, seorang anbu menyampaikan perintah panggilan langsung dari Hokage untuknya. Wanita itu mencoba mengumpulkan ketenangannya.

Tenten yakin setelah ini akan terkena amukan sang Hokage legendaris.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, ia segera melesat melewati rumah penduduk desanya.

Rumah … betapa ia sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Tenten meneguk susah ludahnya. Dibalik pintu ini, terdapat cakra yang bermacam-macam. Sepertinya ada lima orang. Yang bisa ia tangkap adalah cakra Hokage, Shuzune, Guy, Sakura, dan satu cakra lagi tidak begitu kenalnya.

Tetapi itu terasa familiar.

Maka segera diketuknya pintu itu tiga kali— adatnya orang bertamu— setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam ruangan, Tenten memutar kenop dan membuka pintu lalu menutupnya perlahan.

Matanya membulat. Saat mengetahui siapa pemilik cakra itu.

Hiashi Hyuga, ayah Hinata yang merupakan paman Neji. Karena ayah pemuda itu telah meninggal.

Matanya menatap takut-takut lelaki dewasa yang menggunakan (hakama) biru gelap di depannya, lavender itu terlihat begitu menusuk membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin pulang saat merasa dirinya seperti penjahat yang akan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Ah ... apakah setelah ini ia akan mati?

Bukankah itu bagus? Ia akan menyusul Neji dan membesarkan buah cintanya di sana bersama.

"Ehem!"

Suara Tsunade membuat pikiran Tenten yang sedang melayang kembali ketempatnya. Irisnya menatap Hokage yang menatapnya serius, sama seperti tatapan setiga orang dewasa lainnya.

Bukan empat mengapa? Sakura sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Jadi untuk apa menatapnya seserius itu?

"Kau benar Sakura." Mata Tsunade terpejam. Bagi seorang yang memiliki ilmu medis yang hebat, mengetahui cakra yang berbeda dalam tubuh seseorang adalah hal yang mudah.

"Jadi itu benar Tenten-chaaan?! Oh my floweeeerr!" jerit Guy dan langsung menangis tersedu. Lelaki itu telah menganggap Tenten anaknya sendiri. Mengetahui murid cantiknya mengandung tanpa ayah membuat jiwa 'kebapakannya' menjerit perih.

Tenten menatap sensei-nya dengan pandangan bersalah. Menundukkan kepalanya, memohon kepada kami-sama agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

_'Neji, kuatkanlah aku.'_

"Hn. Aku juga merasakannya. Itu benar-benar cakra Neji." Sebuah suara ikut mengintrupsi.

Memaksa kembali calon ibu muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mulai lemas, tetapi untunglah Sakura mendekat ke arahnya dan merangkul tubuhnya. Memberi sebuah kehangatan untuk berpijak.

"Jadi bagaimana Hiashi-san?" tanya Tsunade.

"Seperti yang tadi kita bicarakan Hokage-sama."

Tenten menoleh cepat, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada Sakura disebelahnya, tetapi gadis itu menggeleng, tidak mengetahui apapun. Pandangannya beralih ke gurunya, Guy sedang menangis tersedu.

Memang apa keputusannya?

Seolah mengerti tatapan menuntut Tenten, Tsunade menghela napas. Ia tau berita ini sangatlah berat. Dan pilihan yang disampaikan Hizashi walau cukup masuk akal tapi sangat menyiksa. Sebagai Hokage tentu saja ia tidak membiarkan begitu saja dan telah mencoba berdiskusi dengan Pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut. Bahkan Guy yang terkenal akan kekonyolannya menjadi begitu serius menyangkut murid perempuan satu-satunya.

Mereka tau, ini adalah hal sulit. Dan Tsunade tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hiashi.

"Tenten, kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Neji bukan?" tanya Tsunade di awal pembuka.

"Ya Tsunade-sama," jawab Tenten lirih. Detakan jantungnya menggila tak bisa tenang, sekalipun ia merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi ini adalah hasil keputusanku dengan Hiashi-san, selaku Pemimpin Hyuuga."

Sontak ia langsung menatap Hiashi yang balik menatapnya tajam. Tenten tentu mengerti mengapa ayah temannya berada di sini. Kepala klan sangat berpengaruh bukan?

"Ah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Hiashi-san maafkan aku, lebih baik anda saja yang mengatakannya. Kuharap anda mengerti mengingat posisiku." Kata Hokage awet muda itu. Matanya terpejam dengan telunjuk yang memijit keningnya.

Posisinya? Posisi seorang Hokage?

Apa hubungannya?

Kembalilah perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Tetapi tak satupun yang dikeluarkan.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan anda Hokage-sama."

Mata berbeda iris itu saling menatap. Kelabu dan lavender. Keheningan terjadi, semakin membuat hawa di dalam ruangan mendingin.

"Langsung pada intinya saja," Hiashi membuka suara setelah sekian lama.

"Kau", tunjukknya ke arah Tenten, "Mengandung janin, buah dari perbuatanmu dengan keponakanku bukan?" tanyanya.

"I-iya Hiashi-sama." Jawab Tenten takut-takut.

"Seperti yang dikatakan, aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Hokage. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakan sekali dan jangan menyela," titahnya.

Tenten mengangguk pasrah. Ia menatap Tsunade yang kini menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang sikunya menumpu meja, disebelahnya terdapat Shizune yang tengah menggendong Tonton dengan kepala menunduk, dan Guy yang masih sama, terisak sedaritadi tetapi tangan kanan pria dewasa itu mengepal dan bergetar.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Hanya ia dan Sakura yang tidak mengerti di sini.

Dan hal ini membuat firasatnya tidak enak.

"Pertama, kau akan tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga sampai waktu melahiran—Hokage-sama yang akan mengurusnya." Hizashi menjelaskan sembari bersedekap, wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan guratan kesal.

"Kedua, kau dilarang memberitahukan siapapun tentang keadaanmu. Selama berada di kediaman kami, statusmu di desa akan menjadi rahasia."

Tenten mengangguk patuh, kalau ini ia sangat mengerti.

"Gadis itu," tunjuk Hizashi ke arah Sakura, membuatnya sedikit berjingkat kaget, "Akan menjadi dokter pribadi untukmu."

Kini Sakura yang mengangguk patuh. Jadi ini alasan mengapa kehadirannya dibutuhkan, dikiranya hanya untuk ditanya. Ia tau ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar. Bahkan untuk dokter pribadi keluarga Hyuuga.

Karena ia yang mengetahui pertama, tentu saja ia akan ikut mengambil bagian.

"Dan yang ketiga," pria berumur itu menarik napasnya dalam, "Rawatlah anak itu. Tapi … bila anak ia mewarisi mata Byakugan, kami akan mengambilnya."

"APA?!" teriak Tenten tidak terima.

Mengambil anaknya?! Jangan membuatnya tertawa!

Mengetahui kondisinya sekarang saja sudah sangat menyakitkan.

Bagaimana ia sanggup akan dipisahkan oleh sang anak?

"Tidaaak! Tidak jangaan kumohooon!" jeritnya. Air mata itu seperti anak sungai yang mengalir deras. Di sampingnya ada Sakura yang memeluknya prihatin.

Hiashi menggeram, ia juga tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" Hiashi mentap tajam Tenten yang tengah menjerit, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan keponakanku adalah sebuah pelanggaran norma yang sangat berat. Ditambah kau mengandung dan Neji telah meninggal. Apa kau mengerti posisimu?"

"Tetapi itu tidak adil! Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan ini?!" tuntut Tenten tak peduli dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara.

"Ini ku lakukan untuk menghormati Neji dan Klanku."

Ini kejam! Tidak adil!

Seandainya menghormati Neji, kenapa anaknya harus dibedakan?!

"Lalu … lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku merawat anak ini bila ia tidak memiliki Byakugan?! Tetapi akan mengambilnya bisa ia mewarisi?! Kenapa kenapa KENAPA?!" jeritnya Histeris.

Dipisahkan dengan sang anak yang berusia bahkan belum satu bulan.

_**Brukh**_

Tubuh Tenten merosot ke lantai membuat semua tersentak kecuali Hiashi yang masih menatapnya tajam seraya bersedekap.

Tsunade semakin menarik rambutnya frustasi, ia benci keadaan ini. Sedangkan Guy yang daritadi menangis sudah menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang lelaki di hadapannya. Tangan kekar itu di hantamkan keras ke dinding ruangan.

"Bukankah … hiks bukankah … Dia adalah darah daging Neji juga? Mengapa kalian memperlakukannya berbeda? Jika seperti itu, biarkan aku saja yang merawatnya, kumohon."

"Kau pikir itu mudah?" tanya Hizashi dengan nada remeh.

"Tidakkah kau pikir perbuatanmu sudah kelewat batas anak muda? Dengan mengambilnya yang mewarisi byakugan akan menyelamatkannya dari gunjingan karena Konoha masih dalam proses penyembuhan." Tenten meneguk ludahnya.

Tenten mengerti, maksud dari _'menyelamatkannya dari gunjingan karena Konoha masih dalam proses penyembuhan'_ adalah karena penduduk yang sedang sibuk mengurusi keadaan desa mereka, tidak akan memperhatikan lahirnya anggota baru. Kecuali Klan Hyuuga itu sendiri. Dan itu akan menjadi rahasia yang tak akan pernah bocor.

Telapak tangan Hiashi mengepal, "Kau pikir aku sebagai kakek tidak memikirkan calon cucuku, heh? Dengan membiarkanmu mengandung, itu sudah sangat menunjukkan kepedulianku."

"Bayangkan bila seorang Hyuuga lahir tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan, ditambah usia kelahiran yang pasti membuat orang mengerti 'kapan' janin itu terbentuk. Tidakkah kau pikirkan hal itu? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu posisiku saat ini."

Hizashi berbalik, memunggungi semua mata yang menatapnya, lavender itu menatap warga desa yang sedang sibuk dengan segala kegiatan, "Aku memang menyayangi keponakanku, tetapi aku harus melindungi nama baik klan," lelaki itu mendesah, kemudian kembali menatap Tenten, "Anggap saja … bila anak itu terlahir dengan byakugan adalah karma untuk kalian."

Berakhirnya kalimat itu, berakhir pula kesadaran Tenten. Membuat semua orang—kecuali Hizashi yang sudah memperkirakannya—berteriak kaget.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p>Disinilah dia sekarang. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Menatap hampa segala objek di depannya.<p>

Setelah pembicaraan seminggu yang lalu, Tenten meminta waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Dan langsung disetujui oleh Tsunade. Karena Hokage sangat mengerti keadaan calon ibu muda.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan monoton Tenten, ia memejamkan matanya karena sudah mengetaui siapa yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Itu Hinata, siapa lagi?

Gadis anggun Hyuuga itu pasti sudah tau ceritanya, tentu saja karena status marga dan Tenten akan tinggal di kediamannya.

Tenten menghela napas saat mendengar panggilan lirih dari luar kamarnya. Tidak berniat membuat tamunya menunggu lama, wanita ramping itu berdiri lalu mengambil tas yang berisi segala perlengkapan miliknya.

Hinata menatap ragu-ragu wanita di depannya yang tengah membuka pintu rumahnya. Rekan kakak sepupunya terlihat sangat pucat dan begitu kurus. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari sang ayah.

Maka gadis berambut indigo itu tidak akan menyinggung hal itu.

"A-anoo ... Apakah semuanya sudah siap Tenten-san?" tanyanya kaku.

Tenten tersenyum, ia tau gadis di depannya memiliki masalah kepercayaan diri, "Seperti yang kau lihat Hinata, ingin mampir sebentar?" tawarnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Mung-mungkin la-lain kali Tenten-san." Jarinya di ketuk-ketukkan di depan dada, kebiasaan saat sedang gugup.

Tenten tertawa, "Apakah mungkin setelah ini aku kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan putus asa dari lawan bicaranya membuat Hinata membungkam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat memikirkan perkataannya yang ternyata membuat Tenten tersinggung.

Melihat reaksi Hinata membuat Tenten tertawa, tangan kanannya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Daijoubu Hinata, aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku akan kembalikan, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum malu mendengar dan mendapat perlakuan dari wanita cantik di hadapannya. Mata lembut itu menoleh ke bawah mendapati tangan kiri Tenten membawa tas yang cukup besar.

Hinata mencoba mengambil tas itu, tetapi dihalangi oleh sang pemilik.

"Tidak perlu Hinata, biar aku saja. Dengan menjemputku saja sudah sangat membantu."

Awalnya ingin memprotes, karena wanita didepannya tidak boleh kelelahan, tetapi mendengar perkataan Tenten membuatnya diam dan mengangguk patuh.

Lalu mulailah keduanya berjalan menuju kediaman Hinata yang tidak begitu jauh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glek<strong>_

Tenten meneguk susah salivanya, seolah ada penghalang di kerongkongan. Irisnya tidak berhenti bergerak meneliti bangunan dengan gaya tradisional kental yang khas di depannya. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin telah terjatuh dengan mulus dari pelipis kunnoichi tersebut.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri, mendapati wanita di sebelahnya begitu tegang. Maka ditariknya lembut tangan Tenten yang bebas dan tersenyum tulus mencoba menguatkan.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. Tapi wajahnya kini seperti tembok, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Ya, dia merasa tegang tingkat internasional.

Tenten menarik dalam-dalam udara yang mengisi paru-parunya. Mencoba untuk tenang.

Satu langkah kakinya melewati gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

Satu langkah yang membuat hidupnya akan berbeda.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author<strong>

Halo minna-san, Yuuki kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru gwewehehehe

Kali ini kembali ke fandom Naruto tercinta*peluk neji*

Ini adalah sah satu pair favorit akyuuu*kedipkedip*

Dapet idenya sebenrnya udah lama. Yuuki mikir, kalau misalnya Neji nggak meninggal terus nikah sama siapa. Jadi yah begitulah deh

Untuk Tenten yang bilang nemuin Neji di tenda perawat, iyaiyain aja ya*plak*

Kurang sedih? OOC? Typo?

Bisa di sampaikan di review

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun author terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan, ne minna!

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	2. PERJUANGAN

**PERJUANGAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>NejiTen  
>Angst and Romance<br>Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.**

**Sedih? Romantis?  
>(Silahkan nilai sendiri)<strong>

**Summary**

"**Perang Dunia Shinnobi meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi Tim Guy. Terutama bagi Tenten yang tengah mengandung benih dari Neji Hyuga, berbagai masalah terjadi, mulai dari penerimaan klan, perlakuan untuknya, dan nasib buah hatinya/"Neji apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/"****Aku memang menyayangi keponakanku, tetapi aku harus melindungi nama baik klan"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tubuh itu terasa begitu kaku karena merasa tak nyaman. Dirinya benar-benar merasa seperti diadili. Seluruh pasang mata yang terasa begitu tajam di depannya, membuat ia bergidik. Jangan salahkan pikirannya bila ia merasa seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup.<p>

Ruangan yang ia tempati cukup gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang yang menembus di sudut ruangan dan lilin yang menyala di samping kanan dan kiri Hiashi.

Wanita beriris abu-abu tau, ia sedang dikelilingi seluruh orang-orang penting dalam klan Hyuuga. Dengan membentuk huruf U. Di depannya ada tiga orang; Hiasi ditengah, dan di kiri kanannya ada orang yang sangat tua.

Di kanannya ada sesepuh yang lebih muda yang menghadapnya. Dan di kiri tubuhnya Hinata dan Hanabi.

Tenten—nama wanita itu—tidak begitu mengetahui siapa saja di depannya, hanya Hiashi, Hinata, dan Hanabi yang ia dikenal.

Seorang sesepuh laki-laki yang berada di samping kanan Tenten menatapnya tajam. Aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar menusuk hingga ketulang sumsum.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya anak muda," ucap salah seorang senior laki-laki, "Aku tak menyangka bisa menghadapi masalah seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Tenten menolehkan wajahnya, menatap pria yang lebih sedikit terlihat tua dibanding Hiashi. Mendapat tatapan lekat dari orang itu, kembali di tundukkannya wajahnya.

"Kami akan memberimu sebuah peraturan," suara Hiashi kembali memecah keheningan.

"Demi keamanan identitasmu, kau dilarang untuk keluar rumah bahkan sekedar menyusuri kawasan Hyuga."

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu saja itu harus dilakukan. Bila tidak, akan ada Shinobi yang bisa melihatnya. Lalu menghancurkan rahasia ini.

Tapi … benarkah ia harus terkurung? Bukankah ia harus menghirup udara segar agar calon bayinya bisa tumbuh dengan baik?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya, sesepuh wanita yang sangat tua di sebelah kiri Hiashi berkata, "Tenanglah, kau dapat keluar sampai halaman depan. Tapi jangan terlalu lama."

Mendengar hal itu membuat sang calon ibu muda menghela napas lega.

Hiashi menoleh ke arah putri pertamanya, "Dan kau Hinata, bantu dia bila membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Hinata menatap Tenten berbinar, "Ha'i tou-san."

Tenten tersenyum penuh harap ke arah gadis itu. Setidaknya masih ada Hinata disini.

Dalam pertemuan yang mendebarkan itu, Tenten dinasehati oleh sesepuh wanita baik itu senior atau junior. Dan mengatakan akan tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Itu cukup membuatnya lega.

* * *

><p>Tenten memangdang segala objek yang bisa ia tangkap, meneliti dan merekamnya dalam memori baik-baik. Dua pasang kaki itu berhenti di sebuah ruangan, Hinata membuka pintu lalu mengajak Tenten masuk.<p>

"Si-silahkan masuk Tenten-san. Bi-bila ada yang di-diperlukan, ka-kau bisa memanggilku." Katanya malu-malu.

Tenten memeluk Hinata, "Arigatou ne, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Kemudian membantu teman yang akan menjadi sahabatnya itu membereskan barang-barangnya.

**~0.0~**

**Bulan Pertama.**

Berada di sini bagaikan neraka. Setiap hari ia harus bertahan dalam ruangan yang begitu menyesakkan. Jadwal keluarnya sudah ia lakukan setiap pagi. Tetapi tetap saja untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya, satu jam tidaklah cukup. Ia butuh lebih, terutama untuk buah hatinya.

Jangan salahkan ia merasa seperti anak pingittan.

Tenten mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, "Kaa-chan akan bertahan, kau juga kan sayang?"

**Bulan Kedua.**

Tenten memeluk tubuhnya di atas kasur, keadaannya sedikit kacau, sungguh ia begitu merindukan Lee dan Guy-sensi. Ia merindukan perhatian berlebihan dari mereka, ditambah keadaannya yang membuat naluri alamia seorang calon ibu membuncang.

Hasratnya ingin meminta sesuatu, bermanja kepada sang terkasih, tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Jangan lupa kalau ia sedang berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Rasa asing masih menyelimuti hati, membuatnya terpaksa memendam perasaan yang membuncang ini. Karena tidak mungkin bila Hinata atau Hanabi yang melakukan keinginannya, wajahnya tidak setebal kulit badak. Tenten tau mereka sangat sibuk.

Ini begitu menyiksa.

Tak taukah mereka seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung butuh perhatian?

Calon ibu muda itu menggigit bibirnya, iris kelabunya menatap langit biru cerah dari jendela kamar dengan tangan kanannya yang setia mengusap perutnya.

"Sabar ya sayang, nanti saat kau terlahir, kaa-chan akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Saat ini bertahanlah, kaa-chan pun bertahan untuk itu."

**Bulan Ketiga.**

Air mata merembes membasahi bantal yang ia kenakan. Sungguh ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Hiashi datang ke kamarnya. Menatapnya begitu tajam hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau dilarang keluar."

Tiga kata yang menjadi satu kalimat itu membuat hatinya menjerit pilu. Tetapi tak berani memprotes, tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Bahkan demi anaknya sendiri ia tak berani berjuang.

Tenten terisak mencoba tidur, "Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan ne, Neji?"

**Bulan keempat.**

Tenten menangis, hujan diluar sana sangat mengganggunya. Teringat akan hari dimana misinya bersama Neji membuat hatinya menjerit pilu, "Neji … berikanlah aku kekuatan. Setidaknya datanglah sekali saja ke dalam mimpiku. Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita. Tak bisakah kau memberiku semangat sedikit saja?"

Kami-sama … jangan biarkan mata yang biasanya bersinar itu menjadi kelam.

**Bulan kelima.**

Jika saja ia diizinkan untuk kabur, pasti akan dilakukannya dari dulu. Tatapan sebagian anggota Klan Hyuuga yang melihatnya sungguh mengerikan. Tak ada seorangpun yang tak membicarakannya. Mata yang mirip dengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu selalu menyalak tajam, seolah menyatakan bahwa ia adalah perempuan rendah.

Mereka seolah menertawakannya dan menghukumnya. Walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Tenten mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar, "Sayang, sekalipun ojii-san dan oba-san diluar sana menyebalkan. Kumohon jangan mendendam ya. Mereka seperti itu karena mencintai Klannya."

**Bulan keenam.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari arah Tenten, membuat Hinata dan Hanabi tergopoh-gopoh melihat keadaannya. Iris kembar itu membulatkan saat mengetahui sang ibu hamil terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Menjadikan wanita itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Bahkan darah mengalir dari selangkangannya.

Sakura mengecek keadaan tubuh ringkih di depannya, napasnya memburu karena sebenarnya ia baru sampai dan langsung berhadapan dengan hal berat.

"Tenten-san hampir keguguran. Sepertinya ia depresi."

Kalimat itu langsung membuat Hinata menangis tersedu. Setelahnya gadis anggun itu meminta izin pribadi kepada Hokage untuk menemani sahabatnya yang langsung disetujui.

Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Tenten yang dicintai kakak sepupunya dan janin yang hampir terenggut itu adalah keponakan pertamanya.

**Bulan ketujuh.**

Hinata menatap Tenten yang memandang pandangan diluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Menyapanya dengan hangat sembari meletakkan sarapan di meja. Mengelus tubuh kurus yang seharusnya berisi. Wanita yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan itu mendesah.

Diam dan menatap pemandangan diluar kamar adalah kegiatan monoton yang selalu dilakukannya.

Hinata ingin menangis sekeras-sekerasnya melihat keadaan Tenten. Bagaimana hatinya tidak hancur? Ia dan wanita di depannya sama-sama perempuan.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten parau. Matanya masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Iya Tenten-san? A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tenten menoleh, menatap kosong Hinata, "Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa sarapan ya."

Suara langkah kaki Hinata semakin mengecil, sebelum pintu itu tertutup, pemilik mata lavender itu mendengar suara parau Tenten, "Ne Neji, Hinata-chan benar-benar sempurna menjadi adik ipar. Sayang ya, kita tidak bisa meresmikannya."

Dan sedetik itu pula, air mata gadis lavender itu terjatuh dengan mulus. Ia sangat mengerti, maksud dari kata 'meresmikan' yang diucapkan murid perempuan Guy.

'_Karena ia tidak dapat meresmikan hubungannya dengan Neji, sehingga tidak membuatnya sah menjadi adik iparnya.'_

**Bulan kedelapan.**

Hujan mengguyur desa Konoha. Petir menyambar ke berbagai arah. Membuat seluruh warga desa berlindung di dalam rumahnya. Menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang hangat untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga mereka.

Tetapi berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam Kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata kelabakan menenangkan Tenten, tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini karena seluruh anggota keluarga sedang mengadakan rapat. Bahkan Hanabi telah diikutkan rapat tersebut, kecuali ia yang meminta ijin kepada ayahnya untuk menemani Tenten.

"Hinata … _hiks_ Hinata …"

Tangisan Tenten tidak berhenti dari dua jam yang lalu. Membuatnya bingung dan cemas bukan kepalang, ini sangat berbahaya untuk ibu dan calon buah hatinya.

"Te-tenanglah Tenten-san. A-ada aku disini."

Tenten menangis sembari menggenggam tangannya erat, "Berjanjilah pada ku Hinata _hiks_ berjanjilah padaku …"

Dahi mulus gadis itu berkerut, "Ba-baiklah Tenten-san."

"**Bila terjadi sesuatu** padaku kumohon **jagalah anak ini**. Jagalah **buah hatiku dan Neji** yang **telah kupertahankan**."

**Dipertengahan bulan kedelapan.**

Tenten menatap Hinata, matanya sedit menunjukkan binar-binar kebagaiaan saat memikirkan bulan ke berapa ia disini. Sudah hampir sembilan bulan dan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Ah betapa itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Ini."

Hinata menatap bingung surat yang diberikan oleh Tenten. Ia baru pulang dari misi yang memakan waktu seminggu dan hendak membersihkan tubuh. Tetapi itu tidak jadi karena suara ketukan pintu yang menghalanginya. Gadis Hyuuga itu melebarkan matanya melihat Tenten yang memakai daster berwarna pink sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

Mata lavender itu menatap penuh tanya surat yang diberikan Tenten.

"Bukalah setelah aku melahirkan." Ucapnya singkat lalu tanpa permisi kembali ke kamarnya.

Hinata menatap prihatin ke arah Tenten yang kini menjauh. matanya bergulir melihat kakinya yang bengkak karena beban di tubuhnya.

**Akhir bulan kedelapan**

Seharusnya ini belum terjadi!

Prediksi Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa kelahiran akan terjadi satu minggu lagi ternyata meleset. Malam hari tiba-tiba Tenten menjerit dengan keras. membuat Hinata, Hanabi, dan Hiashi yang saling berbicara tentang masa depan calon ibu dan anak itu tersentak.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Sebuah suara memilukan terdengar. Sedetik kemudian Kediaman Hyuuga panik saat mengetahui air ketuban Tenten pecah dan wanita itu tengah pingsan di lantai dekat kasur.

Kami-sama!

Hiashi dengan sigap menggendong Tenten ke atas kasur, "Hinata—Hanabi! Panggil Hokage!" perintahnya.

"Ha'i tou-san!"

* * *

><p>"Aaarrgghh!"<p>

Tenten menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat merasakan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya saat si kecil akan lahir. Matanya kembali memburam tetapi kemudian tamparan dan guncangan kembali dirasakan membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Tenten! Jaga kesadaranmu! Kau sudah pingsan empat kali, sekali lagi kau pingsan aku tidak menjamin anakmu akan selamat! Hinata—Sakura! Bantu kesadaran Tenten!" kata Tsunade.

"Ha'i!"

"Berjuanglah Tenten-san! Ini demi bayimu!" ucap Sakura.

"Ganbatte ne Tenten-san!" Hinata ikut member semangat.

Peluhnya bercucuran karena rasa itu semakin menyiksanya. Ia tidak boleh pingsan lagi! Seperti kata Tsunade, bila ia pingsan kembali, maka nyawa bayinya yang akan melayang.

"Ti-tidak—aaahhhh! Tsu-Tsunade-sama i-ini sakit sekali _hiks_—aarrgghh!"

Tenten menggeleng, ia tidak mau! Berbulan-bulan telah terlewat dengan berbagai macam rasa sakit untuk buah cintanya. Tentu saja rasa sakit ini tidak akan membuatnya menyerah.

"Hah … hah … aarrgghh !"

Tetapi … seandainya memang tidak terselamatkan, biarkan ia saja yang pergi. Tapi jangan anaknya.

Maka dari itu, kembali dikerahkannya kekuatannya. Batinnya terus meminta pertolongan Tuhan dan menjerit memanggil nama Neji.

'_Kami-sama kumohooooon! Nejii doakan aku!' _tangan kurus itu meremas pinggiran bantal di samping kepalanya, membuat kain itu tidak berbentuk lagi saking kuatnya tenaga Tenten.

"Terus Tenten! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!"

Itu dia!

Ini yang terakhir, Tenten menarik napasnya kuat-kuat, lalu mendorongnya dengan kekuatan maksimal, "AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

"Oeekkk oeeeekkk ooeekk!"

Teriakan panjang itu menjadi penutup rasa sakit. Mendengar tangisan nyaring si bayi, membuat rasanya lelahnya seketika menghilang.

Tenten melihat bayinya yang terselimuti darah dibawa oleh Shuzune keluar ruangan. Lalu menutup matanya mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis. Sakura dan Hinata mengelap peluh yang berada wajahnya.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Kau hebat Tenten. Selamat atas kelahiran bayimu."

Tenten tersenyum simpul, tenaganya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Selamat Tenten-san, bayinya sangat tampan." Ucap Shuzune.

Tampan?

Tenten tersenyum lemah saat menerima anaknya yang telah dimandikan Shuzune. Didekapnya hangat putra mungilnya itu. Menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal untuk kepala anaknya.

Oh lihatlah dunia, anaknya begitu tampan!

"Selamat datang ke dunia, anakku." Tenten mencium kening buah hatinya berkali-kali. Menyesapi rasa sayang yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Putranya begitu mirip dengan sang ayah, mulai dari kulit putih mulus, rambut coklat lurus, mungkin hanya bibir dan hidung mungilnya yang mirip, Tenten terkekeh berpikir hal itu.

Telunjuk kanannya menyentuh pipi gempal putranya, "Jangan salahkan kaa-chan memanggilmu malaikat, ne?"

Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, dan Guy, menatap wanita yang kini sukses menjadi ibu muda itu lembut. Mereka begitu terharu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Berbeda dengan Hiashi yang menatap sakit pasangan itu.

Ia begitu frustasi memikirkan hal ini. Maka, segera pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. Kembali memikirkan nasib pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama memikirkan hal ini, terutama saat Tenten yang pingsan dan hampir dinyatakan keguguran karena depresi.

Sungguh … ia merasa dirinya lebih hina karena membiarkan seorang wanita hamil hidup penuh penderitaan dalam kediamannya. Membuatnya ingin membuang kehormatan marga yang telah ia jaga selama ini karena merupakan hal yang sia-sia.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Hiashi, bayi itu menggeliat dan menguap keras.

Lalu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris yang membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan terkejut.

Tenten tersenyum lemah, kembali mencolek pipi putranya yang kini tengah menatapnya balik, "Jadi begitu, hm? Tidak ada satu pun ciri khasku yang kau miliki? Kau membuat kaa-chan iri. Berbeda dengan tou-chan yang pasti akan bangga meng-klaimmu seorang diri."

Tiba-tiba makhluk mungil itu menangis, seolah meminta sesuatu.

Matanya menatap lembut si kecil, mengusap kening bayinya perlahan, "Aaa anak kaa-chan lapar ya?"

Tanpa diminta, Guy segera keluar. Menangis dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Tenten tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shuzune sudah keluar dari tadi saat melihat mata si kecil. Menyusul Hiashi yang mungkin berada diruangannya.

Sakura dan Hinata membantu Tenten duduk pada kepala ranjang. Mata kedua gadis itu memerah dan isakkan terdengar.

Tenten tersenyum sembari menyusui anaknya, menatap kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap menjadi sahabat, "Daijoubu."

Satu kata yang sangat singkat, tapi Hinata dan Sakura sangat tau kata itu bukanlah refleksi keadaannya. Mereka hanya diam menatap anak dalam dekapan Tenten.

Setelah merasa kenyang, bibir mungil itu melepaskan hisapannya. Membuat Tenten semakin melebarkan senyuman yang terlihat begitu bersinar di mata Sakura dan Hinata. Membuat mereka terpesona.

Ini adalah aura Ibu yang bahagia.

Tenten mengangkat putranya ke depan wajahnya. Hidung kecil itu bersentuhan dengan milik sang ibu, lalu dikecupnya kembali kedua pipi gempal putranya, membuat bayi itu tersenyum tipis. Terakhir di ciumnya lama kening malaikatnya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Mencoba menikmati moment kebersamaan dengan sang anak.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan isakan mereka.

Ini begitu murni dan suci.

Dan mereka merasa turut sakit. Emelard dan lavender itu saling bertatapan, mempunyai pikiran yang sama—yang pasti sudah dilakukan oleh Hokage mereka.

Bahkan Tsunade dan Shuzune langsung menangis melihat interaksi pertama ibu dan anak itu.

Setelah merasa batinnya sedikit terangkat, Tenten melepaskan kecupannya. Ibu muda itu yakin, ia tidak akan pernah puas menatap, mencium, dan menyayangi putranya.

Tenten menoleh ke kanan, mendapati sosok Neji yang tembus pandang tersenyum kepadanya, benar-benar tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak seolah melafalkan kata 'arigatou'. Membuat air matanya turun dengan deras.

Ditaruhnya putra mungilnya itu di dadanya, membiarkan tubuh ringkih itu menyender. Mengucapkan beribu doa untuk sang putra sembari mendekapnya hangat.

"Anakku sayang, kaa-chan sangat ingin selalu bersamamu. Gomen ne … kaa-chan bukan yang ibu yang baik untukmu. Tapi percayalah, **kami** menyayangimu anata." bisiknya lirih.

Matanya berkunang, ia merasa sangat lelah. Maka biarkan ia tidur untuk 'sementara'.

Hinata dan Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Cakra Tenten kembali tidak teratur! Bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya!

Kondisi ini jelas sangat membahayakan.

"TENTEN-SAN!"

Teriakan keduanya membuat seisi rumah tersentak. Dobrakan kasar dilakukan oleh Tsunade diikuti Shuzune, Guy dan Hizashi.

"KAMI-SAMA APA YANG TERJADI?!" jerit Guy yang kini ternyata bersama Lee.

"TENTEN-CHAN!" teriak Lee setelah mengetahui keadaan Tenten.

Bahkan Shuzune menangkup bibirnya tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian semua keluar! Shuzune, Sakura, Hinata! Bantu aku!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Da..i..joubu.. " suara lirih itu terdengar membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. Ibu muda itu tersenyum lembut, menatap satu persatu iris yang berada di depannya, "Ari..gatou.. ne.. min..nnah…" lanjutnya parau.

Tenten dengan auranya yang bersinar secerah mentari tersenyum dengan sangat cantik.

Membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang malaikat.

Dan setelahnya, wajah penuh peluh itu terkantuk lembut. Matanya yang terlihat cerah baru hari ini, kini tertutup rapat menyisakan wajah damainya yang tersenyum.

Seketika ruangan itu menjerit disusul oleh tangisan bayi mungil yang tak bisa di hentikan.

Seolah tau ibunya telah meninggalkannya di dunia ini …

* * *

><p>Tenten mengerjabkan matanya, bukankah seharusnya ia telah pergi dari dunia ini? Tapi kenapa ia masih berada di sini?<p>

Dahinya berkerut bingung saat melihat Lee , Sakura, Hinata, Guy yang histeris disamping tempat tidurnya. Di susul Tsunade yang memukul dinding ruangan dengan geram dan Shizunne yang terisak pelan. Di sudut ruangan ia bisa melihat Hizashi mendekap putranya sambil duduk menyender melipat lutut dengan tubuh gemetar.

Bahkan ia bisa mendengar buah hatinya menangis dengan kerasnya.

Ia masih di sini!

Di atas kasur sang sama. Dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali dan itu membuatnya bingung.

_**Pukh**_

Tepukan hangat terasa di pucuk kepalanya, telapak tangan besar yang menghantarkan rasa hangat itu begitu familiar. Sontak wajahnya menoleh ke arah Neji yang sangat tampan berbalut jas putih dan bunga mawar merah terselip di kantungnya.

Tenten terpana, pemuda di depannya mirip dengan pangeran berkuda putih!

Neji menggendong Tenten yang berada di atas tempat tidur, membuat wanita itu menjerit panik dan langsung memeluk leher pemuda yang mengangkatnya dengan gentle.

_'Apa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kami?' _batin Tenten seraya memejamkan matanya.

"EH?!"

Saat matanya terbuka, Tenten kembali membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Ini aneh, karena tiba-tiba ia berpindah tempat dengan cepat bahkan tidak sampai sekejab mata. Ruangan yang penuh emosi tempatnya bersalin tadi, kini tergantikan dengan hamparan bunga lavender setinggi pinggang. Dengan ia yang masih digendong Neji berada di atas bukit kecil hijau terlindungi oleh Pohon Sakura yang bunganya begitu lebat hingga berjatuhan karena tertiup angin.

_'Indah sekali,' pikirnya._

Tiba-tiba tersentak, saat mengetahui pakaian yang dikenakannya. Bukan lagi pakaian rumahan dengan peluh dan darah yang melengket di baju.

Melainkan **baju pengantin putih yang sangat indah**!

Tenten meneliti keadaan tubuhnya, gaun putih polos itu berpotongan tepat diatas dada sampai mata kaki, sederhana tapi sangat indah, bahkan ia mengenakan sepatu tinggi berwarna putih!

Kemudian menyentuh rambutnya yang telah tersanggul, menyisakan helaian tipis dengan bermahkotakan bunga, tangannya memegang bunga khas pengantin, bahkan dari siku sampai telapak tangannya terbalut kain panjang seperti sarung tangan.

Tiba-tiba Tenten menangis, mulai mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

_Neji menjemputnya, bahkan saat jiwanya masih di dunia._

Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan wanita cantik itu menyedu, "Neji … gomen …"

Neji menggeleng dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut, kemudian mengecup lama kening Tenten. Menghentikan ucapan perempuan yang telah melahirkan buah hati mereka di dunia.

Pemuda tampan itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Tenten, "Terimakasih telah berjuang sekian lama dan terus mempertahankan bayi kita. Maaf membuatmu berusaha bgitu keras bahkan mengambil bagianku."

Dan berikutnya, Tenten tertawa lebar hingga menangis bahagia sembari memeluk erat leher Neji.

Dibawah Pohon Sakura yang dikelilingi hamparan bunga—yang bahkan tak terlihat ujungnya, dengan langit biru cerah berhias awan sebagai pemanis, menjadi saksi bisu pasangan berpakaian pengantin yang kini saling memangut mersa.

Kehangatan yang tak pernah tercapai di dunia  
>(Walaupun kau tak ada di sampingku Neji)<br>(Sekalipun aku tak bisa menggapaimu Tenten)

Dengan sabar terus percaya seraya melanjutkan sebuah perjuangan  
>(Aku percaya kau selalu menungguku di sana)<br>(Percayalah aku selalu menunggumu)

Menjalani proses pertemuan yang terasa sangat panjang dan menyiksa  
>(Sekalipun perjuangan hidup ku begitu pahit)<br>(Melihat kehidupanmu yang begitu keras)

Kini terbayar sudah  
>(Aku yakin mendapat sebuah akhir yang bahagia)<br>(Aku menjanjikan sebuah akhir yang bahagia)

Saat ini tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa menghalangi mereka  
>(Lihatlah! Jurang pemisah akan ku lewati)<br>(Tunggulah … aku akan menjemputmu)

Genggaman mereka tak akan pernah terlepas  
>(Kau dan aku akan kembali bersama)<br>(Merengkuhmu dalam kehangatan yang tak terbatas)

Dalam kekekalan abadi  
>(Selamanya)<br>(Selamanya)

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author<strong>

Halooo minna-san, ada yang nunggu fic ini? *ngarep* XD

Baiklaaah ! pertama bales review dulu ya !

**Lawliet uzumakie**: Haha ini sudah Yuuki lanjuttin, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Makasi reviewnya*kedipkedip*

**Karikazuka**: Halooo** karikazuka** :D wahhh aku baca reviewmu langsung malu sambil ketawa gaje loh*ayo tanggung jawab* Souka? Padahal Yuuki terbilang masih baru loh di ffn tapi yokatta na **karikazuka** bilang gitu, percaya ga? Yuuki langsung buka lanjuttannya(yang emang udah sekalian dibuat) dan langsung Yuuki tambah detailnya dan tak perbaiki loh wkwkwk. Makasii reviewnya ya *gulingguling*

**Mikuvi hime**: Hee? Iyakah? Gyaaa senengnyaa! Yuuki nggak nyangka bisa buat **Mikuvi** nangis*ikutan mewek* haha maaf ya agak lama, semoga endingnya bisa bikin nangis lagi*plak* maksudnya 'nggak mengecewakan' gwehehehe

Terimakasih juga yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-fav fic Yuuki, Yuuki seneng banget. Tapi lebih seneng lagi kalau ada respon untuk melakukan itu :3

Ada yang sudah tau belum kalau Neji sebelumnya jemput Tenten? Kalau sudah, selamat anda mendapat hadiah seribu perak, tetapi tidak bisa ditukar di tempat manapun *digeplak*

Dan untuk kalimat yang tertulis di dalam tanda kurung, ada yang bingung? Jadi yang pertama itu suara hati Tenten dan yang kedua itu Neji.

Tapi disini, Yuuki bingung dengan penulisan;  
>1. Di atasdi bawah/di depan, dsb. Itu dipisah atau enggak sama 'di'-nya? Soalnya setau Yuuki, kalau nama tepar dipisah.  
>2. Kearahke arah?

Mungkin cukup dari Yuuki, mohon maaf bila ada yang nggak suka atau nggak puas sama alur n' endingnya. Maap juga kalo feelnya kurang. Semoga Yuuki bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi.

Anoo ... sebenarnya Yuuki juga kepikiran untuk buat Hiashi POV disini, soalnya kayaknya nggak Hiashi banget n' kurang perannya. tapi apa ada yang berminat? rencananya di sana juga Hinata akan membuka suratnya yang nggak Yuuki bahas disini.*ngegantung deh*

Dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! =D =D

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
